


You Said Shut Up

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, audio kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noob always tells Havik to shut up, so he does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me, for my birthday. I hope I like it!

“Hey, Noob.” A flirtatious voice called.

Noob knew from the voice that it was Havik. He remained where he was, observing the smooth operation of the Netherrealm, not even bothering to turn his head in acknowledgment of the approaching cleric.

“How rude,” Havik pouted.

There was a _thud_ then a _clank_ behind Noob. Bare arms wrapped themselves around Noob's waist. But still, he did not move.

Havik pawed at Noob's shirt. “What's even here for you to do?” He undid the top clasp. “Besides me, of course.” Havik chuckled at his own joke.

He unhooked two more clasps then slipped his hand inside, now fondling Noob's undershirt. “How many layers do you need? You're surrounded by lava.” Something occurred to him. “Didn't you grow up in a snowy environment?”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

Havik laughed. “I knew you couldn't ignore me forever!”

Noob huffed. “What do you want, Havik?”

Havik withdrew his hands from inside Noob's vest, he placed them on his sides and lowered them slowly as he spoke. “I want you, obviously.” He wanted to whisper into Noob's ear, but, due to their height difference, he could only whisper into his shoulder. “I was thinking that you could take me on your throne again. You always look so powerful there. When you sit there on your own, do you think about what we've done? Do you imagine my legs on either side of you? Can you feel my weight on your lap? Or do you only use your throne for those sorts-”

“Quiet!” Noob interrupted. He turned to say something when he noticed a gleam in Havik's eye which made him pause.

“I thought you might say that.”

Havik let go of Noob and turned to grab something from the pile where he had left his top and gloves. He returned with a thick piece of cloth and tape.

“You're always asking me to be quiet, right?” Havik folded the cloth a few times then jammed it into his mouth. “Oh ith ill ee me quieh.” Noob helpfully explained before he tore a piece of tape and place it over his mouth.

Havik seemed pleased with himself and looked at Noob eagerly. Noob looked him over. It would certainly be a change of pace, Havik not screaming in his ear.

“One more thing.” Noob untied Havik's hair. Then, almost mechanically, Noob finished stripping Havik and tied the cloth around his cock. “You enjoy this too much.”

Black hands emerged from the ground and began exploring the expanse of Havik's chest, leaving a slick trail. They grabbed Havik's wrists and pulled them behind his back encasing them in...something slimy.

“Ai-uh?” Havik seemed to complain.

Noob titled Havik's chin up and smirked. “I'm too tired to play with you. But, Saibot has plenty of energy.” Noob took a step back then turned, walking towards a pillar which he leaned against as he watched.

Saibot was standing close behind Havik, his hands roaming the cleric's sides. Havik's hands were caught within his chest, though really any struggling Havik did was only to amuse Noob. The shadow's hands ran up and down Havik's thighs, careful to avoid even the slightest brush against his stiffening cock.

Havik rolled his head back against Saibot, arching his back to give Noob a better view. Saibot reached one hand up to tweak a pert nipple. Havik shuddered at the touch. Saibot's nail scratched up Havik's thigh, leaving long, red marks. Havik spread his legs wider, jerking his hips involuntarily.

The scene before him was doing little to arose Noob. He couldn't place why that was, but it seemed as though was something missing from the display.

Saibot released Havik's nipple, trailing his hand upwards to grab his throat. Havik's eye's widened as his airway was blocked off. The naturally slick fingers of the shadow began to prod at Havik's entrance. Saibot slowly eased a finger in, making Havik arch his back, trying to get a better angle. Another finger was added, then a third, stretching Havik to get him prepared for what was to come.

Noob watched as Havik's face reddened, how his eye lids seemed to get heavier, the impossible arch of his spine as he tried to guide the shadow's movements. But it was doing nothing for Noob. This was not the first time he chose to let Saibot tease Havik while he watched, but this was the first time he felt such a strong disconnect. Everything Havik did seemed artificial and he didn't know why.

Havik's chest heaved once Saibot released his grip on his throat. The hand that held the cleric's throat now had a firm grip on Havik's hair. Saibot pushed Havik's face down into the hard dirt on the Netherrealm floor. With care, Saibot eased his cock into Havik's entrance. Once they found a comfortable rhythm, Saibot lifted Havik up on to his lap, fully exposing him to Noob's gaze.

Each inward thrust made Havik wince and a quick puff of air could be heard. Then it hit Noob That was what had been missing.

Noob walked over to Havik and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back to make Havik look at him. He leaned in to growl in Havik's ear, “Scream for me.” Noob tore the tape off Havik's face.

The gag easily slipped from Havik's mouth. Havik gasped as Saibot rocked him on his hips. He cried in pleasure with each thrust. The sounds send a chill down Noob's spine. This was what he needed.

Without any noticeable order, Saibot ceased his actions. Noob knelt in front of Havik and positioned himself to slide in alongside Saibot. The shadow released Havik's arms, which he immediately threw around Noob's shoulders. Havik's nails tore at Noob's shoulders as the wraith eased in all the way. Havik shouted when the pair filled him completely.

Noob grinned at hearing his voice. In perfect sync with Saibot, Noob pistoned himself into Havik.

The cleric felt warm and slick around his cock, but it was each gasp that encouraged Noob. Havik's cries grew louder as the pair pounded into him with greater speed. His voice caught a few times, turning his normal quick gasp into a longer moan.

“Noob, please!” Havik begged.

“Please what?” Noob hissed.

“Let me come!”

He had forgotten about the cloth tied around Havik's cock. Only now was he even aware of Havik's hardness pressing against his stomach.

“Beg.”

Havik chanted “please” between his moans. The words occasionally came out as a rapid chain, “please-please-please,” and occasionally were dragged out, “ple-ea-ease.”

“Scream,” Noob demanded.

“ _Noob_!” Havik cried out.

With that, Noob came. He clutched Havik as he rode out the waves of pleasure, his own breathing slow and deep. He and Saibot withdrew from Havik.

Havik looked at him. “My turn?”

Noob was still panting. “Saibot can take care of you.” Noob untied the cloth from Havik's cock. He then stood up and began cleaning himself off.

Havik would have complained, but was cut off by his own moans as Saibot began stroking him. It wasn't long before Havik came, releasing a string of nonsensical words and sounds. With Havik taken care of, Saibot slinked back into the ground and disappeared. Havik was left laying on the hard ground, his breathing heavy.

“Shouldn't you head back to Chaosrealm?” Noob asked as he raised his hood over his head.

Havik mumbled, “I think I'm just going to lay here.”

“I have matters to attend. I can't babysit you.”

“How about I sing for you? Since you like me voice so much,” Havik laughed

Noob kicked Havik in the side. “Get out!”

 


End file.
